1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a transmission system using a dying gasp and, more particularly, to a transmission system using a dying gasp, which applies a dying gasp to an Ethernet-based or Ethernet Passive Optical Network (EPON)-based system, and is then capable of generating and transmitting an alarm packet so that when a power failure or a power fault occurs, a device in a higher level network can rapidly determine whether a power fault has occurred in a lower level network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the number of Internet users who use wireless communication has rapidly increased, high-speed Internet technologies have been developed so as to provide higher-speed Internet services to users.
Representative technology for such a typical high-speed Internet service is wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology.
Optical communication systems are systems for transmitting and receiving data based on optical signals. An optical line terminal on a station side is a device for relaying the transmission of data between a server for providing various types of data services to subscribers over a telephone network or the Internet and optical network terminals connected to the respective subscriber terminals. The optical line terminal forms optical signals required to transmit transmission data from the server to a target optical network terminal, and to receive transmission data from the target optical network terminal.
Generally, the Ethernet is the most widely used Local Area Network (LAN) technology. An Ethernet switch system is provided with a plurality of switch systems and configured to allocate a transfer rate of several tens to several hundreds of Mbps (megabit per second) to each Ethernet, thus enabling high-speed data transmission. Such an Ethernet switch system includes a switch chip for performing a switch operation, a physical layer (PHY) chip directly connected to the switch chip, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) processor for controlling the entirety of the Ethernet switch system, and a media interface connected to an external network through the PHY chip.
The PHY chip has therein a register set conforming to international standards and provides various types of information through the switch chip at a higher level. Generally, provided information is related to the link, duplex, traffic, speed, error occurrence, and state of media. The CPU processor controls the Ethernet switch system using previously programmed software, and monitors the connection state of an external network connected to the media interface.
Further, a Passive Optical Network (PON) is one of optical subscriber construction schemes for providing an optical fiber-based high-speed service to businesses or normal homes, and is configured such that Optical Network Terminals (ONTs) disposed downstream of the splitter can be connected to the PON by using a splitter in an optical cable.
However, a problem arises in that, upon determining whether a power fault has occurred either in a communication terminal connected to the Ethernet or in each system of a lower level network connected to an EPON-based network, it is impossible to rapidly process such a determination due to interworking with a higher level network.